In a wireless communication system, a broadcast short message service (SMS) allows the transmission of short messages from a subscription service to a mobile unit. Generally, broadcast SMS messages are messages associated with services subscribed to by a user. Broadcast SMS may comprise entry features, administration features, or information messages. For example, a subscriber may subscribe to a stock quotes service wherein the subscriber may receive stock quotes on a wireless device or a mobile unit, such as a personal data assistant (PDA), laptop computer, a cellular telephone or a portable communication system (PCS) telephone, from a subscription service utilizing the wireless communication system.
Various over-the-air interfaces have been developed for wireless communication systems including, e.g., frequency division multiple access (FDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), and code division multiple access (CDMA). In connection therewith, various domestic and international standards have been established including, e.g., Advanced Mobile Phone Service (AMPS), Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM), and Interim Standard 95 (IS-95).
A wireless telephony communication system may include a code division multiple access (CDMA) system. The IS-95 standard and its derivatives, IS-95A, IS-95B, IS-2000, proposed high-data-rate CDMA standards optimized for data, etc. These standards are promulgated by a Telecommunication Industry Association (TIA) and other well known standard bodies to specify the use of a CDMA over-the-air interface for cellular or PCS telephony communication systems.